


purple (is the color of our blood).

by looneutic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneutic/pseuds/looneutic
Summary: a poem about sylvix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	purple (is the color of our blood).

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i tried to write a poem about sylvix and this is like a mix of their pov. this is my first contribution to the fandom btw and you can say, i am: nervous. i hope you enjoy it!

auburn red

colored your strands

set it ablaze

and it radiate,

brighter than the sun

your smile, locked

and flame bursted through the star,

it’s blinding, i’m _breathless_

but

why

does

it _burn_

you instead,

love?

midnight blue,

your crown of past mistakes

untangle it

and it flow,

_beautiful_ , i whispered

waterfall of jarring tenderness

i long for it,

soothe my thirst, love

rough, calloused palms

gentle to the soaring scar

touch me, i plead

deep, deep, deep sky

_yearn me_

like

i

yearn

for

you

auburn red,

midnight blue;

the shadow of _his_ death

the well you’ve _fallen_ in

let’s forget about them for a while

let’s run

to the deep, deep forest

and let’s stay at the burrow

under the blanket

hidden among the moss;

_our hideaway_

forget about the war

ditch the swords, lie down with me

and let’s make love under the star

while we curse the world for their mistake

you see, love,

_we’ll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear about what you think of it. thanks for reading!


End file.
